Twilight fanfiction
by LunaTemple
Summary: Jasper is new to the group. He dosen't think he could live on with the Cullens. And very soon his actions lead on to an unsespected girl. Theres something diffrent about her. But what?


Twilight fanfiction

Intro...

_"No Alice. You're wrong I ain't a vegetarian. I can't hide what I am and there's __**nothing **__you or your family can do!" Jasper yelled at his best friend taking a step back, getting ready to leave. Alice grabbed his shoulder before he can turn to leave._

_"Please Jasper. Stay and I promise you'd be happy. I'll be the best for you, you can trust me! Just don't go with Laurent!" Alice shouted. A raking tearless sob raked her chest and her head whirled. Jasper looked at her straight in the eyes. "Just try, please? For me?!" _

_"I have tried, Alice, and what do I turn out doing? Maybe I should remind you... I was close to killing my math teacher and _Bella_, sucking blood from a girl leaving her a mark making everyone think I raped her? I have tried, for you and your family. I just can't make it. I'm sorry!" And with that Jasper turned around and ran out of the house owned by the family that treated him with love and care. Alice followed behind him. But soon as she reached the door, Jasper was long gone..._

Chapter 1.

Worry...

"Edward, grab my cell phone would you?" Alice said in her cheery voice, walking towards the door, Edward right behind her.

"Sure." Edward said picking up Alice's cell phone from the café table. "But... why do you want it, no one rarely calls you anymore?" Alice then looked down to the floor and then looked at Edward.

"You know... reasons, emergencies, friend call's, I mean family calls." Alice said with her passionate voice. Edward walked to her side after picking up her cell phone from the coffee table.

"He's not coming back." Edward explained, stopping to read Alice's mind. Alice took a step forward to the door.

"I know, but I just can't stop thinking about him... And you said he _liked _it here. I just don't understand why he hasn't come back? My vision said he was to come back... I miss him Edward. I was hoping that I could be the first one to figure him out." She said lowering her voice.

"Just don't worry; your visions are mostly true... Alice." Edward said walking outside, passing Alice. Alice followed close behind. "I know you like him." Edward said with a small smirk.

"No duh! You can read minds! You're so lucky, But so what... Let's just go get your girlfriend." Alice said getting into the car, Edward also got into the drivers seat. With that said they went to pick up Bella.

_Ding-dong. Ding-dong. _The door bell sang after Edward pushed the door bell. "Bella! Your boyfriend is here!" Charlie yelled once he opened the door. Bella hurriedly ran down the stairs, getting to the last step, she tripped. Luckily for her Edward caught her.

"Thanks." Bella said making sure her feet where steady enough to walk once more. Edward shrugged and said.

"Typical you. Clumsy as always." Smirking.

"Oh. I forgot my phone. Let me go get it." Bella said going up the stairs, careful not to fall.

"Now you take care of my Bella. Make sure you catch her if she trips again." Charlie supposed looking passed Edward. Once spotted, Alice came to greed Charlie. "Alice, what a surprise. You rarely come and visit anymore? Has something gone wrong?" He asked.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Hope you forgive me; I've just been busy clearing family problems."

"Well our couch is always open if you ever need it" Charlie offered. Alice laughed.

"I'll keep it in mind." She said.

"Alice!! You're coming with us?! It's great to see you again." Bella said (running down the first top steps, she then walked down the last bottom once) with enthusiasm, hugging her best vampire friend.

"Now Bella, have a good time and be careful. Edward, take care of my Bella." Bella gave a good-bye hug to her dad. Charlie then went back inside.

"Are you forgetting something?" Edward asked with a small smile. Bella then went to give him a small kiss on the lip. "Yeah Alice is coming with us to Port. She needs some time off... from all her _brain _work." Edward said once they were inside the car.

"To Port!!" Alice said with her cheery voice as Edward sped up.

"Leaving Forks right ahead" Bella said exited. "Finally! You don't know how boring it has been grounded to my room for two-"

"EDWARD TURN AROUND NOW!!!" Alice screamed when just passing the 'LEAVING FORKS' sign. Edward stomped on the break petal making Bella hit her head with the front car seat. "LET"S GO! TO THE WOODS EDWARD AND HURRY!" Edward quickly made a U-turn.

"Bells, you all right." Edward asked.

"Fine, just a bump." Bella explained rubbing her forehead.

"Hold on tight, Bella." Edward suggested stepping on the gas petal. "Alice. Where?"

"Just close to the meadow, Its Jasper! He's on the chase!" Alice said closing her eyes. "Hurry Edward" Alice added with a whisper.


End file.
